Love In The Dark
by Anime-niac25
Summary: Shane is not a creature of this world. What happens when he falls for Mitchie? Jemi mainly but Nelena Niley Lilly OC Kevin OC and Zac OC. sucky summary trailer inside
1. Trailer

**Love In The Dark**

_**A Jemi story**_

**Joe's a mysterious person**

_(Shows Shane walking alone)_

**He's got his eyes on Mitchie**

_(Shows him admiring her from afar)_

**What happens when she falls for him**

_(Shows Jemi about to kiss)_

**Staring:**

**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray**

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott**

**Nick Jonas as Nate Torres**

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Stewart**

**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo**

**And**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. If I did I wouldn't be writing about this story.**_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**LexiBaybee 3**_


	2. He's Gay

**Love In The Dark**

Miley and Lilly were sitting at their usual lunch table talking about none other then Shane.

"He's gay." Proclaimed Miley.

"He is so not gay!" Yelled Lilly.

"He so is!"

"No he's not!"

"Face it Lilly have you ever seen him with a girl!?"

"Have you ever seen him with a guy!?"

"Well-"

Just then Mitchie walked up to them.

"What are you quarrelling about now?"

"Well Miley keeps saying that Shane is gay but I keep saying no."

"Well its true I mean come on Mitchie have you ever seen him with a girl?"

"Well I haven't."

"Oh no not you to!"

"Face it Lil he's gay." Said Miley.

"Ugh you'll see he's not gay!"

Lilly stormed out and the girls just stood there staring at each other. Just then Nate and Alex came and sat at the table.

"Hey guys what's up with Lilly?" Asked Alex.

"She's mad cause Shane's gay." Miley answered.

"Miley Shane is not gay." Mitchie said glaring at Miley.

"Not that we know of happy?"

"No!"

"Too bad cause that's all your getting from me."

"Wow Miley do you fight with everybody?" Asked Alex.

"Trust me babe you don't wanna get into that." Nate said pulling her into a kiss.

"Eew get a room." Miley said disgusted.

"Jealous." Mitchie whispered.

Miley just stuck her tongue out at Mitchie.

Just Then……

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. If I did I wouldn't be writing about this story.**_

_**Please R&R**_

**_A.N: I didn't know where to stop so I just put 'Just then' So yeah oh and the opening theme is Decode by Paramore_**

_**LexiBaybee 3**_


	3. The Trance

**Love In The Dark**

_**(Lilly's POV)**_

'_I can't believe they think Shane is gay!'_ This phrase kept going around in my head. I didn't know how but I was going to prove to them that Shane wasn't gay. I walked endlessly until I got to some abandoned lockers. And who was over there, you guessed it Shane.

"Hey Shane." I said cautiously

"No." A simple word that no girl wants to hear.

'_he said no, wait how'd he know'_

"How'd you know what I was going to ask?"

"Lilly your predictable."

'_that's absurd I am not predictable'_

"Now go away little girl I'm busy."

And with that he walked away and I just stood there looking at him leave.

* * *

_**(Miley's POV)**_

'_I wonder what Lilly went to go do'_ Wow that's weird I actually care.

"Hey Alex do you think Shane's gay?" I asked her

"Um… I… don't… know." She said between kisses with Nate.

'_eww get a room'_

I just rolled my eyes at the scene in front of me. Then Zac came over to us. He looked happy for some reason, time to crush his spirits.

"Hey guys." He said blissfully.

"What's got you so happy?" Mitchie asked like were supposed to care.

"I was just with Melanie."

"Whoa wait you a loser beyond all comprehension talked to cheerleader Melanie!?"

_'I can't believe this he's a loser'_

He explained what happened while I pretended to care. And all too slowly the bell rang.

'_thank you'_

* * *

_**(Mitchie's POV)**_

As I walked to 5th period I ran into the scariest person Ive ever seen. Shane. I just stood there looking into his eyes like I was in a trance. Then Zac called me.

"Hey Mitch what are you doing?!"

_'I hated that nickname'_

"Oh wait what?"

"Are you practicing to be a statue?"

"Oh no I was talking to-"

He was gone and the only thing left was his wallet.

"Who's is that?" He asked as he snatched it out of my hands.

As soon as he saw the name on the wallet he screamed like a girl and dropped it. Man if Miley was here he would never live this down.

"Just give it here Zac before the wittle baby go potty on himself." I said teasingly.

He just stuck his tongue out at me and we started to walk to class. Little did I know someone was watching me…

**_A/N: Hey guys thanks for being so amazing you guys rock. Opening theme Decode by Paramore_**

**_LexiBaybee 3_**


	4. His Wallet

**Love In The Dark**

_**(Miley's POV)**_

I was on my way to 5th period when Nate ran up to me. Great.

"Hey Miles can I talk to you?"

"No."

_'I am not in the mood Nate'_

"I think Alex is cheating on me."

"Didn't I say I didn't-"

_'Did he just say what I think he said'_

"I'm going to break up with her."

I tried not to look to happy. I failed.

"Miles are you smiling?"

_'Sweet Niblets time for a subject changer'_

"I think we should head to class."

I pulled him with me before he could respond. Sadly when we got to class Alex left a seat for him and only him so when I got there I had to sit in the nose bleeds with the dorks.

* * *

_**(Mitchie's POV)**_

All day I couldn't help but think about the wallet and his eyes. Even when Zac kept bugging me I didn't even wince. As class ended me and Zac started to walk to our usual after school hangout spot.

"Hey Zac can you take him his wallet?" I said shoving the wallet at him

"No way you've seen him! He's scary!"

"But Zac I'm a wittle girl." I said giving him the puppy dog pout

"Nope not gonna work Mitch."

Then I saw him walk past me. _'Now or never' _I thought.

"Hey Shane." I said running after him.

_'I know he heard me'_

When I finally caught up to him he turned around and again it was like I was in trance in his eyes.

"What do you want?!"

"Oh um you dropped this." I said handing him his wallet while looking at the floor.

"Great."

He started to walk away and for a second I just stood there but I had a few questions for him.

"Hey Shane can I ask you a question?"

"No!"

I was not about to let him go. So I asked it any way.

"How come you never talk to people?"

"Ugh. I'm talking to you aren't I?!" He started to walk away.

"Shane!"

This time he turned around. "What!?"

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Even if I say no your still gonna ask so shoot."

"Um… are… you um gay?"

He just busted out laughing. _'I made him laugh I feel so accomplished.'_

"Of course not why would I be?!"

_'Wow somebody got mad quick'_

"Sorry Shane I just thought-"

"Pathetic humans always second guessing."

Just then my head snapped back up.

_'Did he just say humans?'_

"Humans?"

His eyes looked into mine and then he smirked and slowly walked away.

**_Hey guys! Thanks for the support. I promise my other stories will be updated soon. Opening theme Decode by Paramore._**

**_LexiBaybee 3_**


	5. Putting Two and Two Together

Love In The Dark

_**(Mitchie's POV)**_

I still couldn't believe what happened yesterday. I had to tell everyone. I was woken from my daze by Miley.

"Hey Mitchie!"

'_Wow someone's happy'_

"What's up Miley?" I asked afraid of the answer

"Nate thinks Alex is cheating on him"

"And you're happy about that?"

'_This girl's weird'_

"Duh so now he can go out with me." She protested

I just rolled my eyes. Then I saw him walk past. He looked back at me and smirked. I don't know why but I was interested in him. So I walked up to him.

"Hey Shane!"

"What do you want now?"

"Just want to hang out with you."

"Why don't you hust go away?"

"If you haven't noticed by now I'm stubborn." I said crossing my arms

"Whatever."

I grabbed his hand to stop him from walking away. But I quikly dropped it. It was cold as ice.

"What?"

"It all adds up!" I said with my hand to my chin

"What?" His eyes started to widen

"Your skin super cold! Saying 'humans'"

"So."

I could tell he was getting nervous.


	6. The Kiss

Love In The Dark

**(Zac's POV)**

As I sat there talking to Melanie I couldn't help but get lost in her perfect blue eyes **(A.N. Melanie looks like Meghan Fox) **it was like I was melting. I could feel myself drifting off into dreamland just looking at her.

"Zac? Zac are you okay?" she said waving her hands in my face.

"Huh? What?" I said snapping out of it

"Are you sleeping?"

"Uh …no?"

"Zac you're weird." She said laughing.

'_great know she thinks I'm weird'_

"But it's cute, you're cute."

I could feel a smile and a rosy colored blush creep on my face. All I could hear from Melanie was her cute laugh. I could tell that she saw my face. I just hope this doesn't affect her liking me.

**(Mitchie's POV)**

The air was thick with tension between Shane and me. I put my finger up to my chin thinking about what Shane could be.

"I know! You're a ware wolf!" I proclaimed

He tensed up and clenched his fists.

"I'm not a ware wolf I'm allergic." He said with clenched teeth.

"Sorry Shane I didn't mean to."

"Just drop it okay!"

'_what did I just do'_

As he got angry I saw something. I saw teeth and not just any teeth sharp teeth like vampire teeth. Could that be what he is? Is Shane a vampire?

"Shane?" I spoke weakly.

"What?!

"I … think I know now … that is what you are."

"Just like last time right?"

"Shane I think you're a … a uh … a …"

"A what."

'_think he calmed down a bit'_

"A uh …"

"Spit it out!"

"A VAMPIRE OKAY!"

'_great unneeded attention'_

Shane's eyes widened super big. Without a word he pulled me into a dark room a storage closet I guess. He pushed me into the wall. _'what is he doing'_ ?

"How'd you find out?" he whisper yelled.

"I saw your teeth so I kind of guessed." I looked down.

He just smirked at me. He was so close to me that I could feel his breath on me. Was he going to bite me? Did I know too much? Just then he leaned in towards me all I could do was shut my eyes hoping it wouldn't hurt. But instead of feeling his teeth I felt his lips crash into mine.

…

….

…..

……

…..

….

…

We sat there for a few minutes until he finally stopped.

"Don't take it the wrong way." he said then walked away.

I just sat there. I didn't know what to think. Not at all. He just kissed me and left. What was that about?

**(Alex's POV)**

I was just about to meet my 'significant other'. I mean don't get me wrong Nick is cute and a great kisser but he's just not doing it for me. On my way to see him I saw Miley probably walking to go find Mitchie or something.

"Hey Miley!"

"What Lexi?"

"Don't tell Nick but I'm going to meet Brad."

"You mean Brad from chemistry?"

"Duh."

**(Miley's POV)**

So I'm walking to class when Alex calls me. After hearing that she might be cheating on Nick –even if it's a good thing for me- I don't want to talk to her. So she tells me that she's going to meet Brad. This means Nick's suspicion was right she is cheating. I think I have just what I need to get Nick.

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while been really busy with just all around life I guess. So I went to go see the 3D Jonas Brother concert on Friday. It was awesome. I had to go with my older brother who didn't really like JB but after going like as soon as we got back he kept asking me to download a few songs and he wants to go see it again. So I just landed another JB fan. Anyways opening theme is Decode by Paramore.

_**LexiBaybee 3**_


	7. Lunch

_**Love In The Dark…**_

_**(Mitchie's POV)**_

I walked around school the next day completely dazed. Was it a dream? Did me and Shane really kiss? Was he really a vampire? All these questions and more ran around and around in my head. I desperately needed the answer. Question is, was I ever going to get them? Ever since the kiss it had seemed as if I could see the smaller details in life. It was like I could remember everything that I had seen. I even passed my Trig test!

"Hey Smitchie." Nick said solemnly

"Oh, hey Snickers."

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously Mitch, you've been really out of it lately."

He seemed really concerned about me. I couldn't lie to him, but if I told him what really happened he might-scratch that- he WILL just laugh at me.

"It's just that I'm…. I uh…. Just weirded out that I passed my test?"

It came out like a question but it worked, for now. Nick was about to say something when HE caught my eye. He gestured for me to sit next to him and whilst haste I gradually got up with my food and walked toward him.

_**(Nick's POV)**_

In the middle of talking to me Mitchie just got up and started walking away. When I looked I saw that she was walking towards that Shane guy. WAIT! What?! She WAS going to sit with him. Not just with him but next to him. And when I say next to him I mean practically on his lap! What the hell was going on here?

_**Sorry it has been forever and a day haha! I had really bad writers block and it sucked. Well I forgot what chapter we were on so…… this is chapther whatever. Lol**_

_**Follow me on twitter! My name is:**_ HeyLookItsThay


End file.
